


Count The Stars, Forget The Night, and Sleep

by Ackasi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU!, How the hell does Matt deal with their bullshit, Jeremy and Trevor are dorks in love, M/M, Pre FAHC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackasi/pseuds/Ackasi
Summary: Jeremy had several shitty things happen to him that night, but at least one good thing came out of it





	

So many moments went wrong for Jeremy that cold, January night. When he thought, "hey maybe the night will get better," it only seemed to backfire further.

To start, rent was due on his shitty apartment next Friday and he had about 5 dollars in his bank account at the moment. So he had to make at least 395 more at his fights. Of course, Matt was completely out of town, visiting family for a funeral, so he was all alone in managing bets and fighting, and that only led to an incredibly terrible night.

People normally put many bets on him, this Jeremy knew. Each time he came into the underground bar turned fighting rink, still featuring a bar of course; he always heard people screaming his name."LIL J!" "JDoolz!" Tonight was no different, people we're still screaming and shouting his name, but instead of the normal loud excited yelling he only heard slurred and angry voices. "Great."Jeremy mentally rolled his eyes at the drunk crowd, and preceded to his dressing room.

Something felt so off, Jeremy knew that going in. Maybe it was the smell of weed that pulsed throughout the room, maybe it was the constant issues he had wrapping his bandages,  or the way the chalk clung to his skin. By the time he called out, he was a total wreck. He should have called off the fight, but the money was more important in the moment. 

He came out, jumping and yelling, trying to hype the crowd, the drunken yells filled the room, and the bartender yelled at him from behind the bar "two thousand J!" Yep, now he had to win.

To save the details, Jeremy stumbled out of the rink with black eye, bruises all over his skin, a broken nose, a rather large busted lip, to possibly broken ribs, and exactly zero dollars with him. He lost horribly, one if his worst nights as a fighter. Walking, or more limping to his bike was even worse when he realized that the motorcycle Matt helped his custom build wasn't there. The screaming he did was minimal to what he did when he realized he didn't have his phone, and that it was stolen during his fight. So here he was, hiding in an alley in the south end of town.

At this point, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Matt was gone, there's no way in hell he could get to his apartment looking like the way he did unless he wanted to get kicked out, and he had zero money to get a hotel room for the night. Slamming his bloody fist against a brick alley wall. Jeremy was stumped. What the fuck was he supposed to do like this? He looked up and sighed, having a realization.

Trevor was a good friend, well, at least that's how Trevor sees it. Jeremy met Trevor the same time as Matt. He didn't look like much when they first met, dressed in black standing by the door of another underground ring him and Matt went too, but when he watched Trevor dislocate a man's arm with no remorse, he knew Trevor was just as dangerous as he was. When the they started talking, Jeremy learned Trevor was a very, very happy go lucky torture artist, two things you would never pin in the same category. But here Trevor was, smiling while cutting a person and singing over screams while he poured salt water over his victim. Jeremy and Matt became very good friends with the guy, and one night, while they were all hanging out in Matt's shop, Matt had pulled Jeremy outside.

"You have it bad for Treyco."

"I have no idea what you are talking about you can not accuse me of that." Jeremy tried to keep as straight of a face as possible, failing horrendously.Matt stared at him a good thirty seconds before Jeremy continued, " it's kinda hard to tell someone you've watched perform ancient torture methods that you have a thing for him!"

Matt only smirked, "You'll have to tell him someday."

"Or never." Jeremy replied.

Flash forward to now, where Jeremy was standing at Trevor's door, holding his shoulder to subside pain, waiting for an answer.

The door opened and the mess of words that came out of Trevor went something like "Hel-Oh hey Jere-Holy Shit!"

The sheepish grin and hello Jeremy gave was enough for Trevor to usher Jeremy in and have him lay on his couch.

"What the hell happened to you man?" Trevor yelled from the kitchen, which he was rummaging around in.

"Tonight's fight was shit." Jeremy recoiled in pain as he lied down, feeling the definite broken ribs.

Trevor came back with a medkit and a large bag of frozen peas. "Lets go to my room, the bed is bigger."

Jeremy, flustered by the thought of being in Trevor's room, silently agreed. He walked slowly, and walked into the room of what he realized, was a total dork.

The room was a dark grey with a soft blue carpet. The bed was smaller than a queen, but bigger than a twin, covered in a yellow and blue plaid. What caught him was some of the posters in the room, and the giant bookshelf next to his desk. "Houston I have so many problems" "Radiate positivity" and way too many yellow happy quotes filled his eyes, and books like "The Life of Flowers" and a rocket science textbook almost made him believe this wasn't the room of a torturer. But Trevor led him to his bed, and he lied down on what was the softest bed he's felt in ages, or at least, better than his air mattress.

Trevor worked on his wounds, rubbing Jeremy's hair as he did so. "I'm glad you came to me you dunce, Matt warned me this might happen."

Jeremy chucked, "Yeah...not shocked he did that, he knows bad shit happens when he's gone. I'm thankful for both of you dorks."

Trevor quickly finished up. Smiling as he stood, "yeah. You can get some rest here dude, I'll turn off the light and go sleep on the couch."

Jeremy looked at Trevor a little to flustered,  "No dude, I'll sleep on the couch, you need your room."

Jeremy began to get up but Trevor stopped him. "I'll just sleep on the floor then."

Trevor opened the closet, grabbing a set of thick blankets and pillows, lying them on the floor making him a bed. Jeremy gave one more thanks before Trevor went to turn off the lights.

The lights went out and a loud snorty laugh came out of Jeremy. "Holy shit dude. Glow in the dark stars?"

Trevor laughed as he lied down. "Yeah man, I love them, its not like I can actually get the space, these just make it seem a little nicer."

Jeremy giggled despite the pain in his ribs. "Man I can't believe I love a dork like you."

Jeremy shot up, completely frozen at what he said. He just said he loved Trevor, in front of Trevor, holy shit he fucked up big, this was the end for him and Trevor's friendship and he was gonna get kicked out of Trevor's house.

"Jeremy? Jeremy.." Trevor knocked him out of his thoughts, and he braced himself for the worst.

"Jeremy...you should have said something earlier asshole."

Well that wasn't the reply he was expecting. He looked at Trevor awkwardly answering with his hands covering his face.

"I was scared you'd get angry and disgusted and I'd lose any friendship I actually had with you."

Trevor got up from his floor bed and looked at Jeremy "Jeremy Dooley, believe it or not, I've actually had the same feeling for a while...I talked to Matt about it the other night at the shop, he told me to ask and frankly, I had the same fear."

Jeremy laughed breathlessly "Holy shit, Matt and I had the same conversation, he's known about our secret crushes on each other for ages.."

Trevor chuckled, "That poor bastard. Now if you don't mind, that bed easily big enough for both of us, and its cold as heck right now and I'd enjoy laying with you.' Trevor picked up the blankets, putting them over Jeremy before flipping them over and and getting in them himself.

"Ya know, this is the only non-shitty thing that's happened to me tonight." Jeremy said tiredly 

Trevor ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair one more time. "Just count the stars, forget everything else that happened tonight and sleep, you nerd."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Lucas' GTA Trevor pinterest board  
> Remember to kudos and comment, it makes me feel good about my writing and I'll love you forever and probably frame your comment


End file.
